


Surprises

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [39]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has a surprise for Jared.  A mystery guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

It’s the sticky sort of hot, humid and stifling and not Jared’s idea of a great time for the kind of games that Jeff is set on playing. He’s cranky and feeling left out since Jensen left for his movie and Sandy went home to spend time with a friend who just broke up with a boyfriend…and Jeff’s working hard to bring him out of it, but Jared isn’t making it easy.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, boy.” Jeff whispers from behind him and Jared starts to turn to look at him, but Jeff’s hands come up, settling a blindfold over Jared’s eyes. “No peeking. No touching.” Jeff’s hands slide down Jared’s arms and pull his hands up behind his head. “No touching or we stop.”

We. Jared strains to hear as he folds his hands behind his head. We. He’s already been told not to talk, so he doesn’t dare ask the question. Maybe Jensen came home for the weekend and didn’t tell him. That would be a surprise.

Jeff’s hands move over Jared’s naked skin, spread his legs wider, strokes over his cock. Despite the heat, it’s starting to perk up and get interested. Warm lips settle over his, Jeff’s tongue hot as it parted Jared’s lips and delved deep into his mouth. 

Jeff’s hands move to Jared’s hips, tugging forward, moving his ass toward the edge of the chair.

That is when he felt it. A third hand, on his shoulder, sliding up over his arm. He turns his head, as if he can see past the black fabric covering his eyes. The hand is light, soft. It glides over skin, up his neck.

This isn’t Jensen, Jared realizes as fingers walk over his collarbone, down to his nipple. The hands were too small. He hears Jeff chuckle, the sound of kissing. Then someone is kissing him and it isn’t Jeff. He’s still as the tongue slides into him, tasting him. 

Slowly he realizes that this is a woman. And not Sandy.

Intrigued now, Jared kisses back, his tongue following after hers until she pulls back. She laughs, a low, deep, half-familiar sound. 

“Just relax and enjoy it, boy.” Jeff says in his ear, all growl and bite.

Her hands glide over him, down to his thighs, up to the base of his cock, which is now hard and it responds to her touch with slow pearls of pre-come that she licks away with a damn near dainty tongue.

Jeff’s hands slide over Jared’s shoulder’s onto his chest, his thick fingers and thumbs pinching his nipples until Jared arches up, and just as he does, her mouth slides down over his cock.

Breathe explodes out of him, with what might have been words trailing after. She chuckles, though the sound is muffled and it vibrates through him, through his cock. And for all that ten minutes ago he’d been surly and not really interested, he’s suddenly ready to blow…and when she mouths over his balls and licks up the long vein before swallowing him again, he does just that.

She licks him clean until he’s pretty sure he’s going to break if she keeps touching the sensitive skin.

“My turn.’ Jeff whispers, hauling Jared up out of the chair and pressing him forward onto the table. His cock is already lubed and it presses in before Jared has fully adjusted. 

He’s on his stomach on his kitchen table with Jeff inside him and some woman watching. Some woman who has just sucked him off. Some woman he couldn’t see.

Jared’s hands scramble for purchase on the slick surface of the table, finding the edges and holding on as Jeff fucks up and into him. Jared’s sweat drips onto the table and he sucks in air, pressing back into Jeff.

The smell of musky need hits him…hands on his arms, a body hot sliding under him. She’s there, her pussy under him, her hands guiding his head down. He tilts his head to Jeff, seeking permission or instruction.

Jeff’s hand slides up Jared’s sweat-slicked back and into his hair, pushing him forward.

He hasn’t tasted another woman since Sandy, and his first lick is tentative, sliding through her wetness. Jeff’s rhythm resumes and Jared finds his tongue sliding into her, his nose bumping into her clit with every shove of Jeff into him.

She pushes his face closer as she squirms, deep throated growling spurring him to slide up and nip at her clit with his lips. She is gushing, coming and shaking the whole table. Jeff’s hand in his hair pulls Jared up and back, hard onto Jeff as he comes. Then Jared is being eased back into the chair.

“Stay put. I’ll be back.” Jeff murmurs.

Jared hears the sound of a zipper, soft words, kissing…then the door. Hot hair moves over his skin. The door closes and Jeff is chuckling. Water running, cool, wet…smoothing over his skin, 

The blindfold slips off and Jared blinks in the bright lights of the kitchen.

Jeff is wiping down the table. “Wouldn’t want Sandy to get upset.” He said with a grin. 

Jared shakes his head. “You’re not going to tell me?”

Jeff looks at him like he has no idea what Jared means. “Tell you what?”

“Who that was?”

Jeff raises both eyebrows and smirks. “Nope.”

“Not even a hint?”

Jeff crosses to him, still grinning. “Not even.”

:Jensen’s gonna blow a gasket.” 

Jeff nods. “Don’t worry. He’ll get his turn too.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re kinkier than I ever imagined.” Jared says as he stands to try to find the shorts he’d been wearing when Jeff showed up.

Jeff’s hand slaps against his bare ass. “You’re one to talk.” He shakes his head when Jared turns to look at him. “I told you before that you two boys are important to me, but just like you have Sandy and Jensen has Daneel, I have…other friends.”

Jared’s eyebrow arches up. “Other friends. More than one?”

Jeff’s laugh is deep and amused. “More than one.”

Despite himself, Jared’s intrigued, aroused. He turns more fully to Jeff now. “And you’re not going to tell me, are you?”

Jeff kisses his forehead. “Not a chance in hell.”


End file.
